How is this possible?
by Creek Grrl
Summary: "Look, sooner or later he's gonna either find out on his own, or by someone else. Besides, your stomach isn't exactly getting any smaller. How much longer do you think you can hide that from him?" I hope you took the hint. Tweek is pregnant. And no, this isn't a sequel to MBIP?, it is a separate story. Rated M, because of kinda smut at the beginning and in later chapters.
1. PREGNANT HOW&Telling,Ruby,Kenny&Craig

_Please shoot me if you're pissed. On second thought, don't. Shooting me can and will cause severe side effects. Including death or a punctured lung or something like that. Then I wouldn't be able to write anymore! And writing to me is like coffee to Tweek. I can hardly live without it! I guess you're wondering about why I'm having a panic attack, unless you were smart and READ the summary before clicking. COMMON SENSE people. I'm sure most of you have it, it's just one fourth of people I'm worried for. Okay, another Mpreg story and it's Creek again. Be pissed if you want. I'm not in control of my imagination. Okay, after the first attempt, I decided to give it another go(No pun intended, ya bunch of pervs! XD), and now I'm more educated in pregnancy and abortions, thanks to a very smart person. I screwed up on something I said in an earlier chapter of MBIP, and the fact I got was self explanatory. It was about abortion, what I said about that. I felt so retarded when a reviewer corrected me. So if you've been to that story and saw that, or are planning to read it, don't correct me, or listen to what I said. Part of it isn't true. Please don't hurt me I'm weak. Review. And, as always, I don't own South Park. *sigh*._

* * *

He fell back on the bed, after finishing inside me with a moan of my name.

He kissed my forehead that was wet with sweat from our previous activities.

He sighed.

"I love you, Tweek..."

"L-Love you too, C-Craig..."

I said, sighing and drifting off to sleep.

The Next Day.

When I got up, my stomach hurt.

I ran to the bathroom and threw the contents of my stomach into the toilet.

My legs gave out and I clung to the toilet, on my knees.

"I p-probably have the stomach flu or something."

I said to myself.

I'm not sure how long I was on the floor in there before Craig came in, but he came in.

"Tweek? What are you doing- What's wrong? You okay?"

At first his tone was soft, but then it switched to alarmed and worried.

"I-I'm fine. J-Just probably caught a bug or something."

I assured him.

"Okay, then. Want me to stay home to take care of you?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. But you aren't going to work, and I'll call to see how you're doing. I think we have some Ginger Ale and saltines, to help settle your stomach."

He said, grabbing me around the waist and hoisting me on my feet.

I reached forward and flushed the toilet.

"Now let's get you back to bed. You look like the living dead."

He said, obviously kidding at the last part.

"Oh, god, d-do I really look that bad?!"

"No, not really."

After he tucked me back in bed and got me ginger ale and saltine crackers, he kissed my forehead.

"Get better, kay? Love you."

Then he left.

Leaving me to my thoughts.

"W-Why am i sick now, of all times?! It m-must be a p-plot by the Gnomes or Pentagon so t-they can d-do weird... Experiments... On me..."

I yawned and drifted off to sleep.

How was that possible?!

I got barely any sleep at all.

There's gotta be something more going on than just the stomach flu.

Next Week.

As I took my shirt off to get a shower, I noticed a small, but easily detectable, bump on my normally flat stomach.

I ran my fingers over it.

I threw my shirt back on and ran out the door.

Thankfully I never turn on the shower until I'm completely nude.

I went to work, and got some coffee.

Once I got home, I started to sip my coffee while leafing through a magazine.

When I accidentally wripped part of a page, I did something I normally would never do over somethin as small and uninportant as that.

I cried.

At The Doctor's Office.

"W-Well, what's wrong with me?!"

I asked the doctor.

"You're a paranoid, schitzophrentic, caffeine addict, with speaking problems and-"

I didn't want to deal with that talk, so I cut him off.

"Yeah, y-yeah, yeah. I KNOW that, b-but I've been having some p-problems with my medical stuff."

Then I proceeded to tell him about my morning sicknesses, weight gain, an increased appetite, and hormonal issues.

Yes, I was eating more.

"We've run some tests, and the results are very amazing, and baffiling to us."

"JUST FUCKING TELL ME THE GOD DAMN RESULTS!"

"... You're pregnant, Mr. Tweak."

"W-What? H-How is that even..."

"We're not sure, but I recommend taking an at home pregnancy test, just to make sure. We'll run some more tests, to be sure as well. For now, get plenty of rest, and be sure to get enough to eat. I'd also recommend cutting down on the coffee. Caffeine isn't good for an unborn and may even cause a miscarriage. But, again, we aren't even certain that you concieved, but just keep in mind that there's a good chance that you did."

I was shocked.

I stumbled outside to my car, a little light green Mercedes.

'Either my doctor is crazy, or I am.'

I thought to myself, parking in the Harbuck's parking lot.

As I walked inside, I couldn't help but think about the warning my doctor gave me about how bad coffee was to an unborn fetus.

By logic, for just pregnancies in general, not just my supposed pregnancy, the baby wouldn't even be a baby, or even a fetus, I think that happened by second or third month, sometime then.

Right now, it's really, really tiny, not even half the size of a mouse.

My stomach growled.

I walked up to the counter.

"Hey, Tweek, the usual?"

My response was one I never thought I'd say in a million years.

"N-No thanks, j-just a donut and some h-hot chocolate."

Josh, my coworker, looked surprised.

"No coffee? You feeling okay?"

"Not sure."

After I left, I found myself driving in the direction of the drug store.

A couple people gave me strange looks as I paid for the pregancy tests.

"Make Sure."

"Are You Pregnant?"

"Be Sure."

"Why Didn't We Use A Condom?"

And, "Accidents Happen.", were what the pregnancy tests I got were called.

I took all of the tests, getting the same results.

They were digital, so they were very accurate.

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

Congratulations.

Bun in the oven.

You're pregnant.

I threw 4 of them away and sat the fifth one on the counter.

I fell on the bed and began screaming into my pillow.

I started to cry.

I went back nto the bathroom and threw up.

"This can't be happening! Why ME?! GAH! P-PRESSURE!"

I cried.

I clutched my hair, and slid down the wall, burying my face in my hands.

"Tweek! I'm home! Tweek?"

My head snapped up.

Shit... I couldn't tell him.

He'd be pissed.

He'd leave me.

He'd hate me.

I had to hide the evidence.

Quickly, I took all of the pregnancy tests, and shoved them into the cabinet under the sink.

He knocked on the bathroom door.

"Tweek, you okay in there?"

"I'm fine!"

I squeaked, opening the door.

"Okay... What are you hiding from me?"

He asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"H-Hiding? M-Me?! N-Nothing."

"I'll let you off the hook just this once, since you obviously aren't gonna tell me now, no matter what, but next time, I expect an answer."

Then he walked out, and I sighed in relief.

I started hyperventilating.

I had to find someone to tell first, who wouldn't tell Craig no matter what.

Clyde? No, he's a big mouth and tells everyone everything he finds out.

Token? Not a big mouth like Clyde, but still sucks at keeping things from Craig if it's about me.

Cartman? Hell to the NO! He'd tell everyone.

Butters? Really sweet, but an awful secret keeper.

Pip? Nah, he's a good friend, but I don't like telling him big things like that.

Kenny? Yeah, lets go with him.

I knocked on the door to his little apartment.

Butters answered the door, wearing a pair of boxers and Kenny's parka.

"H-Hi, I need to see Kenny."

"Well sure, Tweek! He's in the bedroom. Kenny! Tweek is here to see ya!"

"Is Craig with him?"

Butters looked behind me and all around.

"No... He isn't... Tweek, where's Craig and why ain't he with ya?"

"Can't say."

Once I was in Kenny's bedroom I sat on the bed beside him.

He asked me the same question as Butters.

"At work. I d-don't want him to know I was here."

"Why not? You two get in a fight or something? I swear if that asshole laid a finger on you-"

"No! It's not that! I-I need to tell you something important. T-That Craig can't know about."

I had taken a shopping bag that had the positive tests in it with me.

"What's in the bag?"

I pulled the tests out and handed them to him.

His eyes widened to the size of saucers and his jaw dropped.

"Are these... No fucking way! You're kidding me! Whoa..."

"I even went to the doctor."

"I will not tell Craig this, but you should."

He said in a serious voice.

"I w-will, just not now."

"Look, sooner or later he's gonna either find out on his own, or by someone else. Besides, your stomach isn't exactly getting any smaller. How much longer do you think you can hide that from him?"

I shrugged, grabbing my stuff.

"T-Thanks for keeping the secret, Ken."

"No prob, Tweeks. Happy to know I'm gonna be an uncle. Assuming you're keeping it."

"Of course. You know how I am on that shit. I don't believe in adoption or abortion."

But my dad however, is a whole other story.

He believes in abortion and will probably try and make me either get one or give the baby up for adoption.

I'm not doing either.

My body, my baby, my choice.

Pregnancy isn't something me and my dad see eye to eye on.

But I'm mainly afraid of what Thomas will do, Craig's dad is not only homophobic and rasicist, he's seriously believes in abortion, and to make matters worse, he hates me.

I was so busy in my thoughts, I ran into someone.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry... Ruby?"

"Hey, Tweek. How's it been?"

"Bad."

"Why bad? I swear to fuck if my bro did something..."

"No, but it kinda has something to do with Craig."

"Oh... Then what is it?"

I pulled her into an alleyway so no one could hear or see us.

"I'm pregnant."

Her eyes widened.

"No fucking way! I'm gonna be an aunt?!"

I nodded.

She squealed and grabbed me in a hug.

"Congrats but... How in the fuck did you get pregnant? Last we checked from dickhole's sexuality you were a guy..."

She asked, grinnng at the last part.

Ruby has a weird obsession with calling Craig a "dickhole", when he isn't around, I have no clue why.

I shrugged.

"Have you told-"

"No, the only other person I told was Kenny. Please don't tell anyone."

She nodded and walked off.

"See ya, dude."

After I got home and set the bag in the trash, I was tackled to the ground.

Craig sat on my stomach and pinned my wrists to the ground.

I squirmed, trying to get away, but to no avail.

"Why are you avoiding me? The fuck did I do?"

"N-Nothing, C-Craig. N-Now get off!"

"Oh I'm gonna, baby."

He said, smirking.

"N-Not what I meant, perv. L-Let me go!"

"You don't have a good reason for avoiding me and my question. Answer the question and I'll let ya go. You are avoiding me, what are you hiding?"

"I-I t-told you, nothing."

"Tweek. Tell me what's wrong."

My lips quivered and I started to cry.

Stupid hormones.

Craig, not wanting to make me cry, because frankly, he hated seeing me cry, especially when he caused me to, got off of me and pulled me into his lap.

He rocked me back and forth gently.

"Shh, Tweek, it's okay. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry. You can tell me what's wrong whenever you're comfortable to. But, whatever it is, I won't be mad at you, and I definitely won't leave you."

"Yes you will... You'll hate me and try to get as far away from me as possible..."

I muttered.

"No I won't. Look, whatever it is, I'm all ears. Not literally, though. Just, tell me what's wrong and get it over with. I promise, I won't leave you. We'll get through whatever it is together."

I decided not to argue.

"Craig... I'm pregnant."

* * *

_Wow, this is gonna be another grand adventure for the Creek couple. Wow, I made him tell Craig in one chapter, well, the chapter is kinda long, no pun intended ya bunch a perverts. Okay, I'm giving those of you who are pissed at me for using an idea twice to shoot me in the leg. Not the knee, the leg, because I'd like to keep being an adventurer. I don't even know what that was from... Ah well, not important. I promise you guys, I am getting to all of the other stories asap, I've just been tied up with schoolwork. In fact, I have been using the time as soon as I get home from school to work on updating, rather than doing my homework. I'm putting my computer on the line doing that. I usually don't start my homework till late. Be grateful for the work I'm giving. Ah, I'm tired, I woke up to my stupid not-so little bro asking me if he should answer the phone that he was holding. I was pretty darn irritated, but then again, it was lunchtime. I love sleeping. Review please. I need to know exactly how many peeps I pissed off._


	2. Reaction,Telling my parents&I hope

_Oh, god... Okay, so I'm gonna try and update this whenever I can, and I'm gonna be writing whenever I'm on the computer. I nearly had a panic attack when I saw a review. In fact, I nearly had a panic attack from seeing shit for this in my Gmail inbox._

_UndoneChaos: Thanks. GAH! I'M NOT TRYING TO DO THAT! DX DON'T KILL ME! And I'm glad that you do._

_MissSouthPark. RAWR: Thanks._

_SparklesMakeMeHappy:Thanks. XD I'll try to, the last one was like that because... I have no freaking idea! I guess it was because I didn't wanna drag it way out. But I will try to go in depth this time, I swear it! Thanks, so am I. XD_

_Mr. UltraDick: Um... Thanks? I plan to, don't worry. ;)_

_TamiLove:Neither can I. ;)_

_Garu0212:I honestly don't know, it's just sorta how I see them. I mean, yeah, I could've made Richard's opinion different, but I decided not to. But hey, maybe there might be a little twist to that. ;) And you know, I knew someone was gonna bring that up. Ah, well. Sounds good, I promise that I will update, and if I can't, then shoot me in the leg or kill a kitten. But please, don't kill a kitten, kittens are cute and awesome._

_And... I'm trying to get my other stories updated asap! I'm honestly trying! It just doesn't help that I'm kinda a perfectionist, I have school, and I'm lazy as hell. But I'm woking on them, I swear I'm trying._

* * *

He kissed my cheek.

"Impossible, last I checked you have a dick."

He said with a half smile.

"I-I'm serious, C-Craig."

His half smile disappeared, being replaced by his famous 'poker face'.

"Are you high?"

He asked finally.

I stood up, Craig following suit.

"N-No."

I answered, running into the bathroom and shutting and locking the door.

I sat on the floor against the door, buried my face in my hands and started crying.

The bathroom has always been a safe zone for me to go to whenever something got to be too much pressure and there was no coffee in sight, but ever since Craig took the role as my sort of safe zone, I've never had a reason to lock myself in my bathroom. Whenever me and Craig had our little spats over nothing, I'd lock myself in a bathroom, until we both cooled off and were ready to make up.

_Craig's P.O.V_

I feel like such an asshole.

"Tweek, c'mon, open the door."

I said, softly knocking on the bathroom door that my little blonde lover locked himself in.

I heard him crying softly.

"N-No, y-you don't believe me..."

"Tweek, it's okay, it's just that, this is something completely new to me... I wasn't sure how to react. Open the door, Tweek, we'll get through this, okay?"

_Tweek's P.O.V_

I stood up and unlocked the door. *click*

Craig opened the door and pulled me into a hug.

I buried my face into his shirt, still crying.

He rubbed my back.

"Shh... It's okay, Tweekers, I'm sorry, for not believing you..."

"It isn't that."

I mumbled into his shirt softly.

"Hmm? What?"

I lifted my head up so I was looking into his eyes.

"I-I s-said, i-it isn't that. I-I know you're s-sorry and I f-forgive you. B-But its something else..."

"If it isn't me now, then what is it?"

"M-My dad and y-your d-dad."

"We'll get through it, I promise."

"B-But what if-"

"Tweek, I promise you, I will not let anything happen to you or the baby. I'll go with you to tell our parenrs and-"

At first his tone was very stern, like a parent scolding a child, but then it softened.

"Gah! I-I already told Ruby..."

"Okay then, one less person to be shocked. How'd she react?"

"S-She's happy."

I said, kissing him on the lips.

We went outside and got into Craig's dark blue pickup.

Craig rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Did you tell anyone other than Ruby and me?"

I nodded.

"K-Kenny, b-but that was because he was the only o-one to t-turn to w-when I found out I'm p-pregnant."

"Hmm, okay. How long have you known?"

"N-Not long... At first I thought I w-was sick, s-so I went to the doctor..."

"Why didn't you let me know so I could've taken you?"

"I-I didn't want you t-to worry..."

"I worry about you all the time, Tweekers."

He said, sighing.

I was about to respond when Get the Party Started by P!nk, accompanied by a vibration in my leg started up.

"Damn it... What do you want, Kenny?"

I said, answering my cellphone.

"Am I wrong in assuming you haven't told Craig?"

"Told me what."

Craig said with a smirk.

"Yes, I told him."

"Good, then you won't mind if I told Butters, Kyle, Stan, Clyde, Token and Jimmy, would you?"

"Gah! Y-Yes I WOULD M-MIND if you d-did! I'd r-rather me and C-Craig tell them all, in p-person."

"Aw, fuck?"

"W-What?"

"Bye."

"K-Kenny! Wait!** D-Dammit!**"

I cried, slapping a hand over my forehead in irritation.

"We're stopping at Harbucks, you need something to eat, and your parents are in there."

We walked in, and I was tackled into a hug by Clyde.

"**GAH!** Get off of me, C-Clyde!"

Craig ended up having to drag Clyde off me by his shirt collar.

"Clyde, chill the fuck out. You're freaking out Tweek."

"Is it true?"

Clyde asked.

"Is what- Oh, yeah, it's true, but just keep-"

**"WOO HOO! I'M GONNA BE AN-"**

Craig slapped a hand over Clyde's mouth before he could say anything else.

"Keep, the fuck, quiet, or I swear to fuck, I will castrate you."

Clyde nodded.

"Now, I'm gonna uncover your mouth now, and when I do, shut the fuck up, or I will kick your ass."

Nod.

Craig uncovered Clyde's mouth, and true to his word, shut up.

"M-Mom! D-Dad, w-we have to tell you guys something!"

I called.

"We're in the back, Tweek!"  
My mom called back.

I took Craig's hand and we went to the back room.

The back room of the shop is where all of the inventory is.

Dad was in there putting coffee beans away, and mom was helping.

"What do you two need to tell us?"

My mom asked.

"M-Mom, c-can w-we t-tell you f-first, in p-private?"

She looked slightly startled by my request, pulling nervously at her apron.

I got most of my little habits from my mom, yes, and I'm glad I'm like my mom.

Craig's like his mom too.

"Of course, dear."

She said. leading us to the workroom.

The workroom is where people go when they don't wanna leave during break.

It was empty, save for Alison sitting down, talking on the phone.

Alison is a 29 year old woman with short black hair and long fingernails.

She was wearing a white harbuck's button up shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hang on, I gotta go."

She said to whoever she was talking to, and hanging up.

"Hey, hun!"

She said, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Ch-Choking... N-Not breathing..."

She let go.

"You okay, hun? You look more nervous than normal."

"I-I'm f-fine, I s-swear. B-But I've been b-better."

For some reason, I can never fully be dishonest with her.

"You want me to leave? This looks like family matter shit to me."

I nodded.

"Kay, I'll see ya around, hun. Hey, Craig."

He nodded at her.

"Alison."

She smiled and left the room.

Alison was the closet thing I had in a female friend.

If she hadn't been working when I found out about my pregnancy I probably would've told her before anyone.

"M-Mom, me and C-Craig have r-really big news."

"Okay, dear, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

She froze up.

"Why, Tweek... That's amazing. I'm exited and happy for the both of you. Craig, I'm sure you'll make a wonderful father. And Tweek, I'm sure you'll be an equally good mother."

She said, reaching forward and hugging me.

I felt her tears on my shoulder.

"W-Why are you crying, m-mom?!"

I squeaked.

"I'm just so happy to learn that I'm going to be a grandmother."

"What do you think Tweek's dad'll have to say?"

My mom tensed up.

God damn it, Craig.

Why did he have to say that?

"I-I'm not sure, but we'll let him know that I'm not getting rid of it. This is my baby, and I'm not giving it up without a fight."

I said in a tone I had no clue I was capable of using.

It was firm and authorative.

"Richard, could you come in here for a minute?"

My mom called, drying her tears.

"What is it? Why were you crying?"

"Ask our son and Craig. I was crying because I'm happy."

She said.

"D-Dad, before I tell you anything, I'll just say this, w-whatever you say, I-I'm not changing my mind about it, even if you tell me to."

He nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, then."

"I-I'm pregnant."

He blinked and his mouth dropped open.

"You're... Pregnant?"

He asked, as if trying the word out for the first time.

"Y-Yes. A-And I'm keeping it. S-So don't even try to-"

"I'm happy for you two, I'll even chip in some money from the shop for supplies if you two want me to."

I couldn't believe my ears, and apparently neither could Craig.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He asked.

"I said, 'I'll even chip in some money from the shop for supplies if you two want me two.'. Do you?"

"I-I thought you were for abortion..."

I said, still shocked.

"I am, but you two seem old enough to be smart while being intimate, and accidents happen. Besides, I was always hoping to be a grandfather."

"T-Thanks, dad, we'll think about your offer."

I said, beginning to smile.

So my dad was okay with my pregnancy.

That made me a bit relieved, it's just Thomas I'm worried about.

He is gonna be super pissed when we tell him.

But as long as Craig's with me, I'll be okay... I hope.

* * *

_I bet none of you peoples were expecting that! Next chapter will be up soon... Hopefully. As well as my other stories, which I'm working my tail off with._


	3. Faintest hint of a smile&no problems

_Here are the reviews from last time, which I'm not surprised came fast(No pun intended.)._

_UndoneChaos: Thanks, I'm going to, so don't worry._

_TamiLove:I know, I was confused at first when I read over that. It's like I become the characters in my stories_

_Samuel Wheeler: Thanks, I will._

_Garu0212:So am I, but I confused myself by doing that. I was asking, "He accepts it? How the fuck...", but I'm happy about that too. Don't worry, everyone shall get that very soon. I love kittens, but I hate cats. And I want to be a Vet Tech? Kinda strange, isn't it. Whatever. I'm not giving this fic up for nothing! And I'm working on it whenever I get spare time, which sometimes I make by not doing other things *coughcough*Homework*cough cough*._

_Okay, peoples, this chapter, they tell Craig's parents. Wonder how that'll go... Actually not really. I'm writing this thing. It's you guys that are wondering, don't even try to lie and say otherwise. I'm updating as fast as I possibly can, and some chapters may be shorter than others. But that's only because I'm trying to update quicker. I'm going in deeper with Tweek's pregnancy this time, because SparklesMakeMeHappy wants me to, since she said it would be enjoyable to see the pregnancy really drawn out and focused on how lengthy pregnancy can be._

* * *

Craig's P.O.V

I was nervous.

My dad is super homophobic, he hates Tweek and seriously believes in abortion.

But, I didn't care about what he thought, all I cared about was what happens to Tweek and the baby.

I opened the door and walked in.

Ruby was sitting on the couch, watching TV and chewing gum, but she stood up when Tweek and walked in.

She smiled at Tweek and flipped me off with a cheeky grin.

"So... I'm gonna be an aunt, am I."

She said, still smiling.

Then she tackled me in a hug.

"I'm happy for you two."

"Wow. The beast is happy for once. Big shocker."

I joked.

She punched me in the arm.

"Hopefully it won't be as big of an asshole as you are, dickwad."

She said, flipping me off again.

I flipped her off as well.

"Can you get mom?"

She nodded and went to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, Craig and Tweek are here. They have some news to share with you and dad. But they wanted to tell you before him."

"Okay, sweetie. I'm coming. What's the news you two have that couldn't wait for Thomas to get home?"

Tweek's P.O.V

"Gah! M-Mrs. T-Tucker, I-I'm pregnant! Gah!"

Her eyes widened.

"What."

She said.

"Mom, Tweek's-"

Craig started, only to be cut off by his mom.

"I heard him the first time. It's just a shock for me to hear that I'm going to be a grandmother. I was always slightly disappointed that you were gay, Craig, but I figured as long as you were happy..."

Craig reached forward and hugged her.

"Craig, Tweek. I love both of you. Tweek, you're like a son to me. I'm happy that Craig picked you out of all of the people Craig knows."

"Th-Thanks, M-Mrs. Tucker."

"Please, call me mom."

"O-Okay, m-mom."

The door opened and Mr. Tucker walked in.

"Thomas, Craig and Tweek have some big news."

Mrs. Tucker- I mean, mom said, wiping her eyes since she had started crying like my mom had.

"Why the hell were you crying? What the fuck did he do this time?!"

"Thomas, it's okay, I was crying because I'm happy."

"Why?"

"M-Mr. T-T-Tucker, I'm... Gah! I'm p-pregnant."

I said as quick as I could.

He stepped towards me and Craig got in front of me.

"Don't you dare touch him."

Craig growled.

"Why? I can't give a little pat on the back to the person who's having my boy's baby?"

I felt my eyes widen.

"Wh-What?"

I asked, not sure if I was hearing right.

I looked at Craig.

His eyes were wide.

Craig's dad shrugged.

"You're old enough to make your own decisions. You don't need me telling you how to run your life. You don't even live here anymore, anyway."

He said.

"Dad? You don't mind? But aren't you for abortion? And... You... Hate Tweek..."

Craig said, not sure how to take his father's acceptance.

"Do you want me to make him get an abortion?! I've been thinking and... Well... I don't hate him as much as I used to..."

He said, snapping at the beginning.

When we left, the ride back to the apartment was actually silent.

I thought I saw the faintest hint of a smile on Craig's face when we got in, but it disappeared as soon as he saw me staring.

His dad had no problems with me being pregnant.

And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Fuuuu... Just say it. I am a fucking dick. Sorry about the wait. I did not fucking mean for it to be as long as it was. I've been entirely too tied up with school. My mom will murder me and take my computer if she finds out I have an F in history. I barely do my work, because I'm busy with this. It's a win-lose situation for me. Either I update and fall behind on work, or I skip writing and get a somewhat good grade in history, neglecting all of you... I was trying to figure out where I wanted to go with this. How Craig's family would take it, I mean. I am so strange. I'm dipping my left hand in a cup of warm water beside my computer, because it feels like watery jello. Not sure why you guys care. But it's weird to know. I should be getting to clean the water up now before it gets to my computer and electrocutes me. Review. I'll update as soon as possible, so for now, feel free to pester me of "When are you gonna update?" and "Update Please!". XD Also, one last thing. Keep an eye open for my Halloween story. ;)_


	4. We Need To Keep Him Safe&The Playground

_Here are the reviews from last time, which I'm not surprised came fast(No pun intended.). And I'm running on a caffeine crash, so feel grateful that I'm losing sleep. I'm beginning to look like Tweek with the bags under my eyes. I have shit coming up for school, so I have almost no time for writing. I have a motherfucking history project that I can't fucking do at home because I forgot my thumb drive in the classroom when I was staying after, so I'm pretty pissed and freaked about that as well. Sols and exams are coming up as well for first semester, and I really don't wanna have to put up with another semester of those classes. School sucks, whoever fixed it up like it is today is a fucktard._

_UndoneChaos: Thanks, I'm going to, so don't worry. And I really am not sure myself why I did that._

_MissSouthPark. RAWR: Yeah, it was somewhat unexpected. I mean, I had been thinking about making him go batshit, I had even had something written, before thinking "You know what? I'm gonna do something different." And thanks to my friend Kimi, that's possible._

_TamiLove:I know, I was confused at first when I read over that. It's like I become the characters in my stories. Oh, but there will be struggles. Just not ones that you would expect in a normal pregnancy. As normal as male pregnancies go. Which they don't, but this site ain't called Fan**Fiction **__for nothing._

_Okay, this is where the story gets weird. My friend Kimi actually gave me this idea while we were RPing. I was being random and thought up this. And the topic may seem familiar to UndoneChaos._

* * *

_Kenny's P.O.V_

I had been hit by a car on my way home, so I got a chance to visit Damien.

"Hey Damien. Did you hear the news? Tweek's-"

"Pregnant? Yeah, I heard."

Of fucking course, he's the son of Satan. All knowing.

"So this means..." I trailed off.

"That we need him to be kept safe so that kid can be born and those fucking ingrateful scum can be wiped off the earth after they've done the amount of damage in the prophecy."

He said, giving me a look that told me that I needed to help out Craig with this.

"Alright then. See you later, just kill me if you need me." I said, snapping my fingers and disappearing in a cloud of smoke and fire.

Sometimes it's awesome to be immortal.

_Tweek's P.O.V_

I was laying on the couch when Craig walked in.

He kissed me on the lips, only pulling away for air.

"Wanna go for a walk?"

He asked.

I shrugged, standing up and putting my shoes on.

We went to Stark's Pond, and then by the elementary school.

Funny thing, the playground of the elementary school is where we had all of our major moments. Well, almost all.

It's where we had our fight, where I became part of Craig's group, where Craig asked me out...

_It was in freshman year, Craig had asked(**told**) me to meet him at the playground of the elementary school after school that day._

_There was a slight breeze in the air, and it wasn't as cold as usual._

_When I got to the playground, no one was there._

_At first I thought that he had just been playing a mean trick on me. Then I saw the note._

_I walked up to a tree, reading the note._

_"I'm right behind you." The note said._

_I turned around, only to have my lips meet something soft._

_I opened my eyes, not realizing when I had ever closed them._

_I saw Craig's grey-blue eyes and blue chullo hat._

_Fearing that it was just a hallucination, I closed my eyes and tried to turn back around. But sometime when I had turned around, Craig had locked his arms firmly but gently, around my waist._

_"Open your eyes."_

_He said._

_I refused, so he kissed me again._

_"No!"_

_I said, opening my eyes, but refusing to look at him._

_"No? No what? No, you don't want me to kiss you?"_

_He asked, looking confused and even a little dejected._

_"No! I m-mean yes! I mean... Gah!"_

_I covered my face._

_He let go of my waist to pull my hands from my face._

_I took that as a chance to run, but when I tried to make a break for it, I fell..._

_... Right on top of Craig._

_He had grabbed my waist again, I suppose to keep me from hurting myself, but his body had broke my fall._

_So I was trapped._

_I struggled, only realizing too late that my attempts at escaping, were only serving to make both of us hard._

_I had been grinding against him accidentally._

_Craig switched our positons._

_He kissed me on the lips again, looking me straight in the eye._

_As if hearing my paranoid thoughts..._

_"This isn't a dream or a hallucination, unless you want it to be."_

_Then he kissed me again._

_"I l-love you."_

_I said._

_"Love you too Tweekers."_

_He placed a kiss on my forehead, nose, both cheeks, and lips, then standing up and picking me up._

_From there, we went to my house, since my parents weren't home, and went a little far. But not THAT far._

_After that was done, when we were in bed, fully clothed and panting, he turned to me._

_"Will you go out with me?"_

_He asked, after he caught his breath._

_I kissed him on the lips, smiling._

_"I f-figured that we already were."_

_I said, still smiling._

We walked around Stark's Pond, hand in hand.

I noticed whenever Craig saw any kids running around, he gulped slightly.

It was probably just something every man who's gonna be a dad goes through, no matter how tough they appear to be. Nervous behaviour over deals if he's gonna be a good dad, if the kid'll be good, shit like that.

* * *

_This chapter hasn't really gotten into the weirdness I wanted it to get into, but no matter. It will. I just have no clue when. Review what you think I'm doing. I will bet that no one will guess it. Only because no one can really get into my head and see thoughts. Which would be scary for me. There's just some shit that a person NEEDS to keep private. Okay, I will update just as soon as possible. I've said before I have shit coming up quick. Shit Outta Lucks, or SOLs as they are referred to by schools, and then I've got exams. The only one I'm majorly worried about is my history one. I can barely remember ANYTHING from that class, since I was almost sleeping through it. As for math... Recently I haven't been paying attention, too busy worried about my friend Kelly, who is dating my ex, and he's a psychotic bastard. And she tells me and anyone else who says that he's bad news bears, to not judge him. It ain't judging if it comes from experience, is what I said. Poor bitch is gonna get hurt... But it may actually teach her a good lesson. Whoa that's a lot of words. Or at least it seems like it._


	5. Journey To The Past&My Ex

_This is where the plot really kicks off. I think I've said this before, the pregnancy isn't exactly the main thing happening. So, attention is still on the pregnancy, but it's in a different light._

_Samuel Wheeler: I'm trying to, but I have a lot of stuff to do. And so little time to do it in. Studying._

_Garu0212: It is cute, isn't it. :) Actually I do, coming from experience. Reading up to a point in a story, then waiting a while for it to be updated. I hope so too, but I know that I won't be able to. :( I have a lot of stuff on my plate. Don't worry, I'll write a lot over the summer. Whenever I'm not out learning how to drive with my dad, or taking care of my many dogs. 7 small and medium sized dogs. I shouldn't be too busy with that._

* * *

Craig's P.O.V

After we had gotten back from our walk, Tweek went to sleep.

I came close to bursting out laughing, since it was just that ridiculous.

Tweek used to never wanna sleep.

Now he sleeps whenever he can, because he's always tired.

It's because he has stopped drinking coffee.

I was sitting down, watching Red Racer.

I would never get tired of that show no matter what.

A knock came on the door.

I stood up, muting the TV and getting the door.

Kenny stood there, looking serious.

"What do you want?"

I asked, unsure if I should let him in or not.

He was really creeping the fuck out of me.

"I need to tell you something. It's about Tweek and his pregnancy."

"Oh..."

I was guessing that he had died and then Damien had told him something.

"And before you make any guesses, I will tell you that this news is good. See, Tweek was chosen for this. It wasn't a coincidence. It was fate. We knew it would happen, we just didn't know when."

On the inside, I was confused and terrified, but I never let it show on the outside.

"What do you mean? What the hell is going on?"

I couldn't believe any of what I was hearing.

"Okay, you remember that creepy Satanic girl you dumped after finding out that you had a major boner for Tweek?"

How the hell did he...

"I'm Kenny, the immortal boy. I knew. Anyways, after you left her, she went wild. Ballistic. Insane. She let out some of her buddies, which Damien and Satan have almost no control in hell. Even everyone in hell don't wanna touch them."

Okay, fuck trying to hide emotions.

"What?!"

I yelled, praying that Tweek would stay asleep.

Kenny gave me a sad look.

"You heard me. This is gonna do a lot of weird shit to him, and it is your responsibility to make sure he has that baby. Instead of explaining everything in detail, I will show you."

He answered, taking out a dagger and stabbing me in the chest.

A bright white light envloped us, and when it cleared, we were at Stark's Pond.

I saw myself with my ex, Rose.

"Where are we?"

I asked Kenny.

"In the past. They can't see us, but we can see them. Just watch this."

He replied.

"Look, we're WAY too different. This isn't really working out. You're... Kinda insane."

I heard myself say.

So I was in high school. This was when I dumped Rose.

Rose's eyes narrowed.

"Are you dumping me?"

She asked.

The slighly younger version of me nodded and flipped her off.

That only served to piss her off.

" You're making a mistake. I will make you regret ever dumping me!"

I winced, remembering what she did next.

She punched me in the face.

It looked less painful from a different perspective.

Then she stomped off.

"You were a real bitch anyway..."

I heard myself mutter.

And it was the truth, she had proven to be a bitch.

It was a reason why I had dumped her.

Suddenly, the white light appeared again, only this time, when it cleared we were in her room and she looked a couple of years older.

She held a black bowl and was mixing things into it.

"Let's see what he'll do now."

She said, smirking.

Her cat jumped up, knocking something else into the bowl.

"You stupid fucking asshole! Get out!"

She yelled, shooing the cat out.

"Ah well, this should do it. Just make him drink it, and Craig will be mine for good."

I was shocked.

Then she looked in the book.

"She is why Tweek got pregnant. That single fuck up in the potion is what caused it. We don't know what she had originally been trying to make, but she ended up with that. So then she changed plans."

Kenny explained.

That really did it for me.

"What did she do?"

"Not what she did, what she's gonna do."

White light appeared for the third time, still in her room.

This time she wasn't in.

5 seconds later she burst in, looking super pissed.

"Who the hell does that little fucker thinks he is?! telling me that 'He is the only one that Craig loves' and that 'Craig isn't staying with him just because he's pregnant?!' Why didn't Craig leave him?! Why did he stay?!"

She yelled.

I partially winced.

I was gonna have to watch Tweek even more to make sure that he didn't get hurt.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, I was working on it, but school tied me up and that added to all of the other shit going on in my life keeps me from writing. As well as fucking writers block... Please review. Next chapter is still with Craig and Kenny, only Kenny will show him the future._


	6. The Future&D-Demonic Friends!

_I just couldn't stay away from this. I can bet all the money that Kenny doesn't have that no one expected me to update this freaking fast! Even though I should really get on my science project. But no one likes science anyway and my teacher is kind of a bitch. Even though I found out that she's from Colorado. XD And she's been around the world and loves traveling! She wants to go to the same place that I do. Machu Picchu! I want to go down to Peru so badly, but I'm afraid of flying. Anyway, please favorite, follow, and review! I love every one of my readers!_

_CreekingAwesome: Glad to know that it was worth it! Well it loves you too! ;)_

_TrioF: Thanks. So do I. ;) Me too._

_I have a strong sense of where I'm taking this story, but I'm not 100% sure. Maybe 99% of me is sure, but that 1% isn't. XD I'm sorry, I just had to do that._

* * *

Craig's P.O.V

The bright white light appeared again and then we were in the apartment.

Tweek was stretched out on the couch.

His stomach was a lot bigger.

"How far along is he?"

I asked McCorrmick.

"About 4 or so months."

He answered.

Then he opened his mouth to say more, but the door burst open before he could.

Tweek jumped up, screaming in terror and backing up against the wall and clutching his stomach.

A man with blue hair, razor sharp fangs, and really sharp claws smirked evilly at Tweek.

He had red eyes, telling me that he was most likely a-

"Demonic being. One of Rose's friends."

McCorrmick said, shaking his head sadly.

"Hello Tweekie."

The demon said, still smirking.

"Wh-Who are you?!"

Tweek squeaked, shaking like a leaf.

"A being that wishes to destroy Craig Tucker's seed that is inside of you."

Tweek started breathing heavily.

"Wh-What?! Why?!"

Tweek squeaked out.

"Why is he doing this?!"

I asked McCorrmick.

"Because it is the only thing that is in our way."

I gulped.

This was bigger than I thought.

Rose was one insane fuck.

Tweek screamed again and ran for his life.

He screamed for me to help him.

I jumped in front of the demon and he went straight through me.

"We aren't actually here, remember?"

McCorrmick said.

"Your lover won't save you. He can't hear you."

To that Tweek gasped and started crying.

"B-Bastard! What did you do to him?!"

Before the demon could answer, the bright light enveloped us once more.

Only this time we were back in the apartment in regular time.

I didn't realize I had started crying until I felt my cheeks getting wet.

Then I fell to my knees, looking at the ground.

"What are they planning?"

I ask, not looking up.

"World damnation. And if Tweek doesn't have that kid, it will happen."

"How do I stop them?"

"In time that question will be answered. Until then, just take care of Tweek."

McCorrmick disappeared.

I clenched my fists.

"Son of a BITCH!"

I yelled, punching the ground.

What did I do to deserve this?

So I broke some girl's heart, big deal.

But I guess I messed with the wrong person.

When I had first asked her out, I didn't realize what I had gotten myself into.

I didn't know that she was Satanic.

I never bothered asking.

She was just another chick.

But she caught my eye for 5 minutes.

But then I realized that Tweek was there too and then he became my main focus.

Especially after I realized how deep in I am.

I realized that I was definitely in way too deep with falling for Tweek.

I was already with Rose at the time I realized.

But I didn't bother to really figure out how she'd feel.

Honestly, I didn't really care.

I wish I had cared and taken a little thought into how I would put it to her that I was gay.

I regret doing that to her, because it's causing problems for me.

But at the same time I don't regret it.

Because I might not have gotten with Tweek, had I not broken it off.

And Tweek wouldn't be pregnant with my kid if I didn't break up with her.

I wouldn't be with the person I truly love.

But I can't dwell on this too much, I have more important things to worry about.

Like keeping Tweek and the baby safe.

"C-Craig?! What's wrong?!"

He must have heard me.

Now that I think about it, I did yell really loud.

And Tweek is a pretty light sleeper.

I hope that I didn't freak him out too much.

"B-Baby?! Are you okay?!"

Nod.

"Go back to bed Tweekie. I'm fine. Just some shit is going on."

"Wh-What sort of shit?! I don't wanna die! I need this!"

He squeaked, looking seriously adorable.

But I just flipped him off and sighed in irritation.

"If you must know, my psycho bitch Satanic ex is pissed at me for dumping her, and she's sending her demonic friends out after us. She's the reason why you're pregnant."

I'm actually surprised that I was able to articulate that like it happened daily.

Amazing thing about living in South Park for your entire life.

You come to realize that weird shit like that is common in a place like South Park.

"D-Demonic friends?!"

Fuck.

I shouldn't have said anything.

"D-Does that mean th-this baby is a demon?! Oh, Jesus! That's way too much pressure! I can't give b-birth to a demon! I'll g-go to hell, man!"

Before he could mercilessly tear his hair out with his hands, I grabbed his wrists and silenced his panic attack with a kiss.

"I don't know. There's a small chance of it, but we're in this together. No matter what."

I said as soon as I pulled away.

He looked slightly calmer.

That made me SO happy.

* * *

_Somehow this chapter only took me a few hours. Hours that I could have actually been working on my science project... But fuck that. I hate drawing. I prefer writing. Anyways... Review. And no bitching at me about how I should have been working on my project. I'm a procrastinator, and I'll get to it when I get to it!_


	7. A Vision and Another Demonic Friend

_I actually had this chapter done a few days ago and forgot until I went back to "finish up." When I was typing about a week or so ago, it started out fine, but then I went to continue after doing some chores, and my computer shut down on me. If it crashes I'm gonna seriously freak out. And I had to restart the entire chapter because I didn't save anything I had. I'm guessing that my computer is just overheating and I need the cooling pad on more often. Also, FanFiction must be telling me to get to working on stories instead of chatting with friends. Something is going weird with the log-in stuff. It logged me out then wouldn't let me back in. And I was in the middle of RPing with my friend Kimi. :(_

_TrioF: But Craig doesn't know everything about her plan._

_MissSouthPark. RAWR: It's fine. Thanks. I agree. Poor Tweekie. I... I suppose I agree.^_^_

_CreekingAwesome: You're killing me here. XD I'm sorry, I'm trying my best to update as fast as I can. Thank God for snow days! You've made it clear that you love it since you can't articulate a proper threat. Thanks for the extra kick in the rear to update. I needed it._

* * *

Tweek's P.O.V

I laid in bed.

Since Craig had me in his arms, I couldn't move.

Not that I was complaining.

It actually made me feel more secure, to know that he was with me.

I shut my eyes.

When I opened them, I was on a cold concrete floor.

I tried moving my arms and legs.

I was chained to the floor.

Then I realized something else.

I was completely nude except for my shirt, which was unbuttoned.

A woman with green hair stood over me, holding a knife.

"You shouldn't have been born, you whore!"

She yelled, stabbing my chest.

I screamed in pain, and she kept stabbing me.

"You aren't good enough to have this baby!"

"N-No, it hurts! P-Please, stop it! I can't take it!"

I screamed.

Just as she was bringing the knife down on my stomach, I was shaken awake by Craig.

I put a hand on my stomach. Safe.

"Sorry, I just had a bad dream..."

"What about?"

Craig asked.

So I told.

"Well, you're okay now. It was just a dream."

"Maybe not... The girl in Tweek's dream was one of the demons. She'll be the first one to come for him if that dream is what I think it was."

When the hell did Kenny get here?!

"Wh-What?!"

I dug my nails into my arms.

Craig grabbed my arms and kissed my lips hard, but gently to calm me down.

"That was no dream, Tweek... That was a vision."

Am I a psychic now?! I can't read minds though!

How does that work?!

"Tweek, calm down. You aren't a psychic, you can just see what's coming."

What's the difference?!

Okay, now I guess it's a little silly to think like that.

I mean, I would know if I was a psychic.

* * *

_Glad to get this chapter done. Please review, my dear Creekers. That's what I'll call you guys. Creekers. It doesn't mean that all of you like Creek, since I know for a fact that some of you don't. But you'd have to like Creek to be reading this. It just means you like reading my stuff. My pen name is Creek Grrl. XD Sorry this chapter was a little short. There was nothing more to add._


	8. Coffee and Cigarettes&Hush Little Baby

_I'm a HUGE bitch for NEARLY forgetting this. My mind has just been... working really slowly and weird. Okay, that's bullshit, I've just sort of got lazy with it. Please forgive me._

_TrioF: Yep, I hope so too._

_CreekingAwesome: I can see that. ;) Yup, who doesn't? XD_

_Guest: Sure, I planned to do that anyway._

* * *

_Craig's P.O.V_

Tweek somehow managed to fall asleep.

I guess it's from the stress of knowing that my psycho ex has sent out demons after us.

And that added to the fact of his pregnancy and him giving up coffee has drained his energy severely.

"N-No..."

He whimpered in his sleep.

I rubbed his head soothingly, which was easy since his head was resting on my lap.

"S-Stay away from me..."

'Poor Tweek.'

I thought to myself.

It broke my heart seeing him cry out in his sleep like a little kid, but there was nothing I could really do except comfort him.

And that didn't always work.

"Shh... I'm here Tweekie... It's just me..."

I carefully got up, making sure I didn't wake him.

Tweek wasn't the only one giving up something for the baby.

I gave up cigarettes.

And I was SO craving one.

So that one time, I gave in.

I figured it couldn't hurt, and I was really stressed.

But when I looked through the apartment, I didn't find any.

Then I remembered that I broke all of them in half and threw them out right in front of Tweek.

Sometimes I hate my pride.

So I left the house.

It was only for a few minutes, all I was getting was a pack of cigarettes.

When I got back though, Tweek was crouched against the wall, his eyes closed with one hand cupping his stomach and the other on his ear.

He was rocking back and forth, mumbling something incoherent.

It was only when I got up close that I understood.

He was singing Hush Little Baby.

I snapped my fingers.

As if he had been in a trance, he looked up at me.

"Craig?!"

He squeaked.

I gave him a small smile, feeling guilty for not being around for whatever had happened.

He stood up, crossing his arms, a glare forming.

"Where the hell have you been?!"

He snapped.

I raised my arms.

"Out. Had to do something."

That just made the glare intensify.

"Well while you were 'out doing stuff' your crazy ex girlfriend came by."

I mentally cursed myself for leaving him alone since that's the thing I told myself NOT to do.

"Tweek, I'm sorry. But you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up since you looked so cute and you need your sleep."

He just started crying.

"She could have killed me Craig! And you weren't there!"

I scooped him up in a hug, petting his hair as he sobbed into my shirt.

"Shh... But she didn't Tweekie, and you and the baby are still okay."

I said, rubbing his back.

"I-I'm sorry! It's the h-hormones..."

Tweek mumbled.

"I know."

My poor Tweekie.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update. I've really been tied up with personal issues and school. But now school's out, so I'm a little better. Even if I did fail one class. School pressure added to some serious personal stress which led to extreme exhaustion on my part is a bad combo. Because nothing gets done. But now I sleep as long as I please! XD_


	9. Rose's Visit: Tweek's POV

_I'm still kicking. Stress is cutting in deep, but I'm fighting it. Fighting it is my only option since I'm not one for running when the going gets tough. After taking a shower on Monday, I felt a bit more accomplished and fresh. And I had gotten an idea for this. So thank you shower for giving me some clean thoughts. This is Tweek's take on Rose's visit._

_TrioF: Thanks. I know, stress is one of the worst things you can give a baby aside from drugs such as alcohol, cigarettes, and caffeine. Alcohol especially. You never really know the evils of some people until you see what happens to the innocent. Those who are punished because of something their parents did. Kinda like Jimmy. He's only crippled because his parents made fun of people like that in school. Kinda tragic for Jimmy, but he's not complaining since he's been crippled all his life._

* * *

_Tweek's P.O.V_

I sat up on the couch quickly, opening my eyes.

The apartment was completely silent.

"Craig?"

I called out.

He was nowhere in sight.

I whipped out my phone.

I heard his phone ringing, and found it on the bed.

That really worried me.

'He's fine Tweek, he just forgot his phone and left to do something. He'll be back.'

I told myself.

I walked to the bathroom, stripping down after turning on the water.

The bump on my stomach was bigger and more noticeable.

I sighed, putting a hand on it then getting into the water.

I laid back in the water, letting my head go under for a second, enjoying the feel of the water.

A loud banging noise on the door made me jump.

"Open the damn door! I know at least ONE of you is in there!"

A loud, and very angry voice yelled.

I got out of the water, drying off and wrapping a towel around my torso so it covered everything from my chest all the way down to my knees.

"Open up the fucking door!"

Suddenly, I recognized the voice.

I opened the door, saying her name quietly.

"Rose."

I trembled slightly at how calm she looked.

It sounds really strange, but she's less scary when she looks pissed.

It's only when she looks calm that you have to watch out.

When she looks calm is when she's at her most deadliest.

"You pregnant bitch?"

She asked, crossing her arms.

I crossed my arms over my stomach protectively.

"Y-Yes. I-I'm pregnant... And It's C-Craig's."

Was my reply.

Her eyes flared, then settled down.

"You know after a while he's gonna leave. The only reason why he's staying is because of the baby. But he'll leave soon enough."

She said with a smug grin.

"B-Bullshit. Why would I believe that? Craig loves me, and this baby. And he isn't gonna leave. Not with what I give him."

"And what is it that you give him?"

"A sense of completion and happiness. Th-That's something that even you couldn't give. C-Craig loves me for who I am. F-For how happy I make him, and how happy he makes m-me. I've done something that no other person h-has EVER done to him... Broken th-through his tough exterior. Anyone else h-he's been with has only seen a tough and s-silent guy. I've s-seen everything! G-Good, bad, and in between."

How long have I been holding all that in exactly?

She was stunned into silence, an extremely angry look on her face that frightened me.

"I suggest that you watch your back and your boyfriend's, bitch, because my buddies are gonna be chewing on it."

She growled, leaving.

I got dressed after that, thinking about what she said.

What did she mean by that exactly?

Aside from the fact that her "buddies" are the demons, I couldn't understand what she meant.

But I didn't ponder long on it after that because Craig finally came home and I had some words for him that were full of hormones.

* * *

_Please review and add to favorites and alerts if you haven't done so already. It really helps out._


	10. Craig is Possessed&How to Kill A Demon

_Hello again. Wow, nothing big has happened yet... Hmm, I got it! I'm gonna... Get it? Please review, I'm feeling a little loopy since an idea for a similar story popped into my head. Only no demons calling the shots or an insane ex girlfriend. So, I went to Tennessee two days ago with my family. We bought at least 300 bucks worth of fireworks. That's 4th of July at my aunt's house for ya. XD Of course, I'm not gonna be going the exact 4th of July since my dad has to work. But we are going that weekend, which is still nice. We'll probably do the same thing as last year. My uncle and my daddy will set up fireworks and drink along with my cousins. My mom and her sister will talk most of the night about random things. They did that at Thanksgiving too, I think._

_TrioF: Yup, she is very pissed off. And her friends are even scarier because they're the serious demons. They're the ones who will... I'm not gonna continue because I'm tired as hell, and I get a little strange when I'm tired. It's a complex with me._

* * *

_Craig's P.O.V_

I called Kenny after Rose's "visit."

"Kenny! Get your ass here right-"

He popped up, scaring the shit out of Tweek and startling me.

"You rang?"

He asked, smirking stupidly.

Tweek had jumped into my arms, and I struggled not to drop him, settling for just sitting him down.

He felt like he weighed a ton.

"Yeah, how do we kill the demons exactly?"

I asked.

"For now, count on me. I have your precious little Tweekers and the baby covered. But Craig, you might wanna watch your ass. Because they really want the baby dead."

After that warning, he left.

Tweek's hand was on his stomach.

"C-Craig..."

Was all he got out before falling down and passing out.

I laid him on the couch, feeling his forehead.

He was so cold.

I hugged him, then started freaking out a bit when he didn't warm up.

So I took him to the hospital.

They did some tests, and told me that he just had too much stress on him, so he collapsed and that he'll be better if he's in a stable environment.

"I'd be able to do that if we didn't have demons on our asses."

I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

The doctor asked.

"Nothing."

I replied, sitting on the hospital bed.

Tweek sat up, rubbing his eyes like a little kid.

He could be SO cute.

"I w-wanna go home Craig."

He said.

I pet his hair.

"I know, but they have to keep you overnight to make sure you're okay. We can't have you going home if there's a chance of you or the baby being hurt."

I said.

"Mm... C-Craig, can you go get my little blanket that's in the car?"

He asked cutely.

I thought about it for a minute, then decided.

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute. Stay put."

I said, leaving the building and walking up to my car.

A woman wearing a very small purple skirt and tiny bikini top laid spread out on the hood of my car.

She had black hair, and purple eyes.

"Hi Craig."

She said giggling.

"Who are you exactly?"

I asked.

She got off of the hood, pouting.

"Someone very special, Craigy."

She smirked, and her eyes flashed red for a second.

I gulped, but kept my composure.

"You don't seem too special to me."

I said, unlocking the passenger side door.

"But I am."

She grabbed my neck, pulling me back forcefully.

_Kenny's P.O.V_

I looked through my book of fighting supernatural beings.

I'm clueless about getting rid of them.

Fighting them is simple for me.

"Aha! Found it!"

I exclaimed.

The Exorcism Spell.

"Found what?"

Karen asked, walking into my room.

"Scram kiddo, I'm working on something."

She looked at the book.

"The Exorcism Spell? You're so strange big bro."

She said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you're related to me, so you're strange too."

I said, giving her a grin.

She sighed, then left.

Then I found something that made me sigh in disappointment.

"It only works on someone possessed by a demon. Dammit."

I muttered.

_Tweek's P.O.V_

Craig walked back into the room, smirking.

I backed up a bit, feeling slightly scared.

"C-Craig?"

He climbed onto the bed, crawling towards me with a freaky smirk.

"Tweekie."

He said in a mocking manner.

"Th-This isn't you! Stay away from me!"

I stood up, pulling out the needles from my arms.

"Babe, what's the matter? Do I scare you?"

I blinked, and I saw the demon's true face.

"NO! KEN-"

The demon shoved me against the wall before I could say more.

"Keep quiet you little bitch, and I'll consider letting you live."

"Sorry C-Craig."

I mumbled, headbutting the demon.

Craig stepped back, then pulled his fist back.

I caught his fist, punching him in the stomach, screaming out for Kenny, and running for both my life and the baby's.

I knew the demon possessing Craig was following me, a punch to the gut for a demon is nothing.

I ran outside, climbing into the car, slamming the door shut and locking it.

Craig grabbed the door handle, and I hit the accelerator.

Only the car didn't go.

It was then that I realized that Craig had the keys.

"Oh fuck."

I said inaudibly.

Craig held up the keys with an evil smirk, and I screamed out my loudest for Kenny.

* * *

_Sorry, I just had to leave all of you hanging like that. Will Tweek get away from the demon that has possessed Craig's body? Please review, it's about 5 something in the flipping morning and I'm as tired as Tweek after taking a break once he's done with 15 coffees. And my neck is stiff. But I'm staying up more to try and work on updates and watch IanXAnthony videos. I've started to get into the Smosh fanfiction more and more. And I'm even working on some stories for it. Anyways... Please review, and I'll give out some Internet doughnuts! Pink frosted sprinkled doughnuts of course! XD_


	11. Angel Protection&The White Stripe

_AwesomeSpellsPrussia: I am quite aware of that. XD Thanks, sometimes I feel like my writing is shit though. I mean... Sometimes I can tell when it's good, then other times I'm just like, "Damn, this story is just a piece of shit." It's just my way of crazy thinking. You'd never believe me to be pessimistic if you ever actually met me, but I can be pessimistic to the extremes. It's almost like a personality disorder or something. I'm a huge mixture of opposites. And I'm rambling. Sorry. XD Take the doughnut. XD_

_TrioF: Perhaps. And perhaps not. XD You are awesome and you make my days brighter with the sweet reviews. And no, I'm not just saying that because it's I'm super tired as I'm writing this, and when I get extremely fatigues, I feel high. XD Thanks for the review. By the way, have your pink frosted sprinkled Internet doughnut. XD_

_I'm in serious need of getting my sleep cycle back on track, because it's killing me. But I honestly hate sleep. I'm not even joking. It's because I end up sleeping too much, so I avoid it. Wouldn't be a problem if I was allowed to suck down coffees like I wouldn't ever get another cup. But I can't, because coffee is only a rare treat I acquire with my own damn money. So I deal with what I'm given. Energetic drinks, and caffeinated soda. But what I wouldn't give for the warm brew... I like iced coffee too, but it isn't all that comparable to the drink Tweek loves. I can't take it black though. Too bitter. I need tons of milk and sugar. Mainly milk though. I've tried it with only sugar and struggled to drink it all... I also tried it with just milk, and it wasn't half bad... But enough of my coffee talk, get back to the epic conclusion of Tweek's run in with a possessed demonic Craig. XD_

* * *

I backed up against the passenger side door..

Craig unlocked the car, and I covered my stomach.

"That's a very naughty Tweekie, making me chase you down. Now I have to kill you. What a waste, you were so cute too..."

He said after opening the door.

My free hand fumbled behind me until I found the door handle.

I opened it and fell onto the ground.

As soon as I hit the ground, I backed up.

Craig came around the other side.

"Come on Tweek, there's so sense in running anymore. I've already got you. Just take what's coming to you."

Suddenly I felt a weird tingle in my chest, then it disappeared.

He kept walking towards me, torturously slowly.

I extended a hand forward to brace myself somewhat...

… And a bright white light came from it, causing Craig to fly backwards and land on his back.

I stared at my hand, shaking and feeling shocked.

I looked up when I saw a huge black tornado like thing bursting out from Craig's mouth.

'C-Craig?!"

I squeaked.

His eyes were shut, and he looked asleep.

I stood up and ran to him, falling on my knees beside him.

"C-Craig?! B-Babe?!"

I cupped his face in my hands.

His chest rose and fell as he breathed slowly.

I slapped his face lightly, calling his name.

There was a poof of grey smoke, in the shape of what I could swear was an angel and wings, and Kenny appeared.

He was holding an open book and had an amazed expression.

"It worked!"

He exclaimed.

"Wh-What worked?!"

I squeaked.

_Kenny's P.O.V_

I showed Tweek the page I had the book on.

I had sensed that Tweek was in danger, but I didn't know if I could get there in time.

So I found a temporary spell to use on Tweek, to keep him from harm.

"I found this spell, which is temporary as to not cause any damage to the little one. It's called... Um... I actually can't pronounce this. It's in Latin. I think that says 'Protection,' and the other word is 'Angel.' Pretty clever. But as I said, it's temporary. Only lasts about a day or so at the most. Any permanent one, I'd give to Craig, since he isn't carrying the fate of the universe in his body."

Speaking of Craig...

"C-Can you wake him up?"

That's like asking if a dog licks its own crotch.

But I just nodded. After all, Tweek's my friend.

"I advise you to cover your eyes if you wanna keep them."

Without hesitating, he listened, getting out of the way.

It was so odd how quickly he did it.

He didn't even ask what I was gonna do.

I guess he's desperate to see Craig up and okay.

A good slap would do the trick, but I decided to use the permanent spell on Craig.

Now is as good a time as any, maybe better.

After all, Tweek needed all the protection he could get.

_Tweek's P.O.V_

I peeked at Kenny through my fingers.

His hand was glowing white, like a pure white.

He mumbled some words that I were in a different language, and I couldn't understand.

Then he touched Craig's forehead, and bright white swirling smoke went into Craig's mouth, which had been forced open by something, and his eyes opened..

I resisted getting up and screaming in fear.

As soon as the light disappeared, Craig's mouth and eyes closed again.

Something different was there though.

Craig's hair had a white streak in it.

I stood up, running to him.

Kenny got up, brushing himself off.

"That should do the trick good."

Was all he said before disappearing into a cloud of grey smoke.

Craig blinked, coughing.

"Craig?! A-Are you-"

He cut me off with a hug.

"I'm SO sorry Tweekie. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Craig said, the guilt in his voice.

"O-Of course not."

I squeaked, hugging back and kissing him.

"I love you Tweek."

He mumbled, burying his face into my hair.

I giggled slightly.

"I th-think we should go. You got th-the key?"

* * *

_I think that was a reasonable ending to this chapter. Maybe I should end the story here, do a sequel or even a trilogy. XD I'm just kidding, it would be utter bullshit to end it here. And I'm not a bitch... Okay, maybe I am. Since I'm tired, and I'm going to my aunt's Saturday to celebrate a belated 4th of July. That's pretty much code for set off a shit ton of fireworks after dark and get drunk. Speaking of getting drunk... Never mind, ya'll don't need to hear of my first somewhat drunk experience after drinking a strawberry margarita slushy. XD By the way, anyone see the Supernatural reference I snuck in here? XD Please review, whether you did or not._


End file.
